


A Slight Left of Canon on the Forest Moon of Endor

by Ollikah



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ollikah/pseuds/Ollikah
Summary: A one-shot that I just had so much fun writing, inspired by a silly little doodle I had posted to Tumblr a while ago, which is down below for you to enjoy! ^-^
Kudos: 47





	A Slight Left of Canon on the Forest Moon of Endor

Luke Skywalker walks past the large trees at the edge of the Ewok’s village, eyes ahead.

Walking with sure steps towards the Empire, and with them, the man he would call ‘Father’.

So focused he doesn’t notice the older Commander he’d met earlier in the mission, or his own beloved friend Artoo, trailing behind him.

So the Commander snaps a twig on purpose, no way is he surprising any level of Jedi within lightsaber reach.

Luke jumps, but barely. Good control on that one. Good training.

“Commander…Rex? Is it?” He straightens up.

“You’re going to the Empire…alone then, kid?” Rex drops his hand to rest on Artoo’s dome.

“And I guess you two are here to stop me?” The Commander shakes his head and laughs.

“Fek no! There’s not a force in this galaxy OR the next that’s tough enough to stop a Skywalker, never mind the Amidala in you”

“Wait, the what?” and then “Hold on, you KNEW my parents? My mother? What were they like?”

“Plenty of time for stories after you come back” Rex smiles “Suffice to say that I have enough trust in Skywalkers and the Force to know that I’ll see you on the other side of this”

He turns back to Artoo

“Might I pass on a bit of advice?” he pats Artoo’s dome. “Take Artoo along”

“I don’t want to endanger any one of the team, not even the droids”

“Oooh, I don’t think that’s going to be a problem with Artoo, he can more than handle himself. I’ve seen that in person…more times than I can count, actually.” Rex smiles down at him.“There’s nothing I wouldn’t trust him with”

“Oh, I know the feeling” Luke smiles and turns, waving Artoo to join him at his side “C’mon Artoo, something tells me that it is the Will of the Force that you are at my side”

Too far back for Luke to hear himself, Rex smiles and shakes his head.

“Now, who have I heard say that before? You’re your Father’s son alright. Good luck, Skywalker” He turns to walk back to the village.

Then turns, just enough to see Luke and Artoo fade into the dark woods. “May the Force be With You”.

-end-


End file.
